iInvestigate
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Watch the scene as Carly, Freddie, and Sam investigate their lost parents! Rated K  for something that Spencer is doing at the end LOL. As usual.


_iInvestigate_

**Okay this is a one-shot, called iInvestigate where Sam Carly and Freddie investigate their lost parents. Carly-her mother. Sam-her father. Freddie-his father. And watch as they find out that Carly and Freddie are cousins… which leaves only Seddie to happen. Mwahahahahaha! Down with Creddie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, simple as that. Some people just don't put disclaimers, ugh. How are we supposed to know if they're Dan Schneider or not?**

General POV

Freddie was clicking away at the computer, searching, "Maria Shay", which is Carly's mother.

Suddenly, Freddie gasped.

Simultaneously, Carly and Sam asked, "What?"

Freddie stuttered, "L-l-look. All my hopes and dreams are crushed on this webpage."

Carly looked at the site. It read,

"

_Maria Shay – A world famous artist. She is related to Farley Benson the 3__rd__, as of being cousins. Died June 22, 2003. Her daughter, Carly Shay, was nine years old when she died, and remained heartbroken until her dad, Colonel Steven Shay of the U.S. Navy, used a forgetting potion on her. She will not know until she reads this._

_Comments:_

_JuiceItLikeAMango (Shannon) posts on March 23, 2009-Aw, poor Carly! Luckily, she doesn't go on this site, but Freddie does! Freddie, don't tell Carly or I will stop liking you!_

_IKnowTechBetterThanFreddie(Nevel) posts on December 12, 2009-Well that's what she gets for not liking me back!_

_TechNerd101 (Freddie) posts just now—Oh no, Carly just found out! Oh no, well at least Shannon won't obsess over me anymore."_

Carly burst into tears.

"My dad lied to me," she sobbed. "Spencer lied to me. My whole family lied to me!"

"It's okay, Carls," Sam reassured her.

"No use grieving over something that already happened!" Freddie added.

"A-Alright. Freddie, let's check on your father's to confirm that we are related."

Freddie clicked-clacked away on the keyboard. Now, the screen read this:

"

_Farley Benson the 3__rd__- Scientist. Discovered a new species of dinosaur, and put the bones into a skeleton revealing a dinosaur more than twice the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Disappeared on May 19, 1997, just two years after his son, Fredward Benson, was born. Is related to Maria Shay, as of being cousins."_

Freddie typed in, "Dave Puckett" before Carly and Sam could read the comments.

"They're nasty," Freddie explained. "They're from Chuck, Nevel, and the elevator repair guy who dances. All of them say bad things, bad things!"

Sam shoved Freddie out of the way and pressed the backspace button and read,

"

_Farley Benson the 3__rd__ – Discovered a"_

Sam scrolled down the page, not wanting to read all that again.

"Ah, here we are."

"_Comments:_

_DanceOnTheElevator (Guess Who, Isn't It Obvious?) posts on February 18, 1999-Well ha ha on you guys, you've been my nemesis because you never called me to repair your elevator and I hate you Freddie, I kidnapped Farley and he's dead now ha ha ha!_

_IKnowTechBetterThanFreddie (Nevel) posts on July 4__th__, 2006-I have always hated iCarl, so I helped the elevator repair guy kidnap him, HA!_

_IWahooPunchedSpencer(Chuck) posts on June 7__th__, 2010 – Well ha, now Spencer is punched in the gut by the entry! LOL. Wait it's Freddie not Spencer well WHATEVER. O_o"_

"Yeah, they're a little nasty… But not as nasty as I can make it!" Sam cackled as she typed a comment.

"_ILoveHamAndI'mSam (Sam) posts just now—Well ha Fredweird take that! I bet your puny heart can take it! Oh, just have the heart attack already Fredichinni!"_

"That's uncalled for" Freddie exclaimed as he deleted the comment by hacking into the site.

Then, Freddie changed the screen back to Dave Puckett.

"

_Dave Puckett—Hillbilly who ran out on Pam Puckett when Sam Puckett, his daughter, was four. No other known details._

_Comments: No comments on this webpage. We are sorry if you wanted to read some comments, but none are available. Sorry."_

"Well, that sucks." Sam scoffed, as she reached to type a comment. "Sam, we don't have time to do that, we're taking the LISA train to the library in the countryside, that's the biggest library in Seattle.

"Oh, alright. Sam grumbled, as she took her fingers off the keys and closed the program.

Soon after that, the gang, including Spencer who was confronted Carly, were all in the LISA train heading towards the library where they would continue to investigate, thought they didn't need too.

At the library, Sam and Freddie were bickering as usual and Carly was digging through a stack of books.

Spencer was flirting with the library assistant, Diane.

Ah, everything being normal is really relaxing!

**So how'd you like it? Don't worry, I won't abandon iRegret for this, this is complete anyways, LOL.**

**-GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


End file.
